The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Geranium wallichianum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Hexham Velvet’.
The new Geranium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Rothbury, Northumberland, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program is to create new low-growing Geranium plants with numerous upward-facing flowers that are sterile.
The new Geranium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in July, 2004 in Rothbury, Northumberland, United Kingdom of Geranium wallichianum ‘Syabru’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed selection of Geranium wallichianum, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Geranium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Rothbury, Northumberland, United Kingdom in July, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Geranium plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Rothbury, Northumberland, United Kingdom since the spring of 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Geranium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.